


當家吸血鬼

by 17_bit



Series: 吸血鬼 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit





	當家吸血鬼

吸血鬼 澈漢  
這是一封給淨漢的情書：

好久不見了，不知道你在沒有我的日子有沒有過的很好。頭髮是不是又長了呢？我還記得我們分開那天，風吹過你的髮絲向我帶來你淚的味道，苦苦的，我不喜歡。  
你是不是又瘦了呢？想起我們最後一次擁抱，你用幾乎只剩骨頭的手緊緊抓住我的衣角，看起來太過可憐的模樣，我不喜歡。  
你還記得我嗎？那天我站在離你幾步之遠的地方，對你用了最後一次的記憶變更，我的心痛痛的，我一點都不喜歡。  
如果你還記得我，請呼喊我的名字。我為了你，成為了當家，為了你，改變了法律，為了你，我什麼都不需要。我依然記得你，依然愛你，依然在等著你。  
如果你還需要我，請呼喊我的名字。

「勝澈啊～」尹淨漢手裡拿著一張泛黃的紙走進了崔勝澈的辦公室，吸血鬼當家目前正在處理家務，眉頭深鎖的看起來很嚴肅，站在門口看守的管家有些為難的阻止尹淨漢，但對方卻只是笑了笑要對方不要擔心，還讓對方把所有守衛都撤下，進去辦公室還順便反鎖了門看起來是一點都不希望有人打擾，想著當家已經要一個禮拜沒有休息了，管家也就默認了尹淨漢的行動，默默的退了下去。

「我在忙，你能……」  
「嘿，這是一封給淨漢的情書、」  
「等等！那是什麼？」  
崔勝澈停下手上的動作，一臉驚恐的看著剛剛擠到他腿上的尹淨漢，那熟悉又讓人害羞的開頭，該不會是……

「是你給我的情書啊。」尹淨漢呵呵的笑，把紙張拿到崔勝澈眼前晃啊晃，在對方伸手要搶奪的時候猛的回抽不讓對方得逞。

「你不要、」  
「你幾天沒有陪我吃飯了？」  
「啊？」  
尹淨漢緩慢的撫摸著紙張的邊緣，語氣聽起來超級委屈。崔勝澈愣了愣，想起的確因為家族最近爛事一堆，搞得他焦頭爛額，不只是陪尹淨漢吃飯，甚至很久沒有回寢室了。崔勝澈笑了下，把手環抱在尹淨漢那自從他變成自己伴侶之後就沒有在長胖的腰上，討好的蹭了蹭對方的肩膀。

「對不起嘛，因為我最近有點忙嘛。」  
「恩～明明說只要需要你呼喊你的名字就好了，最近我可是叫了幾百遍都沒人理我呢。」  
「淨漢～」崔勝澈開始用撒嬌攻勢。  
「恩？誰在說話啊。」失敗。

「你要我做什麼才原諒我，恩？吃大餐？今晚侍寢？」  
「唸這個給我聽。」  
「啊？」  
「不要我在說一次喔～」  
「唉。」

崔勝澈拿過尹淨漢手中的紙，扳著臉用著在家族聚會才有的當家其實開始朗誦起自己的情書。用他特有的、深沈的、富有磁性的嗓音唸著唸著，大概念到第三句，兩個人就都受不了了。崔勝澈整張臉紅到不行，而尹淨漢也是害羞到耳根子都燒起來了。

「只唸最後一句行嗎？」  
「……可以。」

「那麼淨漢啊，如果你需要我的話，請呼喊我的名字吧。」  
「勝澈啊。」


End file.
